iMove away
by Mrs. Horan
Summary: When Sam moves to Malibu with an old friend, how will the iCarly gang keep together? Will Freddie and Sam let there guts spill be for she leaves? Why is Sam leaving? Will she go or stay? Who will be sams new sibalings. Hannah montana and iCarly cross over
1. iMove away part 1

**A/N: Ha, ha, ha you thought that I was done writing iCarly. Well I was since the iKiss episode. I was so mad at Dan for that episode. I wish he would have made the kiss sooner so he can work on the kiss the awkwardness and stuff.**

"Hey mom." Sam Puckett said as she came in to her house.

"Why aren't you at Carly's as usual?" Cathie Puckett asked.

"Carly left somewhere."

"Freddie?" She asked.

"Freddie's a dork." Sam started walking to her room.

"Sammy get packed we are going to Malibu."

Sam started backing up then raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Well I am getting married." Cathie smiled. Sam gave her a hug.

"That's great mom, but what about Carly? iCarly?"

"You will see them every August because of the family picnics."

"Mom I am not going to Malibu!" She ran up the stairs. She walked in her room and there was her best friend Amanda from when Sam was in pre-k. "Amanda what are you doing here?" Sam asked as she gave Amanda a hug.

"Your mom said you were moving to Malibu I had to say welcome to Malibu my town." Sam's eyes widened.

"You live in Malibu?"

"Yep." Sam started to cry. "Sam what's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"I can't move to Malibu."

"Why?"

"Because I can't leave Carly and most importantly I can't leave…Freddie."

"I knew you loved Freddie."

"I do love Freddie and I don't want to lose him to Carly."  
"I am sorry Sam. How about we go say Bye to them." Sam smiled. It took a couple of minutes but we were at Carly's house. "Is this it?" Amanda asked.

"Yea." Sam opened the door and gasped.

**A/N: What did Sam gasp at? You will find out when I get reviews. Please review.**


	2. iMove away part 2

Sam's P.O.V

I opened the door and I saw a guy stealing stuff. "OMG who are you?" I Asked. the robber pointed a gun at me. I squeled. A big bang was heard then some one called my name next thing i know is i am on the ground with heavy waight on me. I looked at the person on me. Freddie had saved me. I got butterflys in my stumich. Then I came down to reality. "Get off of me you dork." I said.

"Sam are you okay?" Carly asked coming to me.

"Yea."

"Freddie just saved you and you just call him a dork."

"Yea." I walked to Amanda. "Come on Amanda. Oh and btw I am moving to Malibu."

"What?" Freddie yelled.

"What my mom is getting married and who am i to mess that up?" I walked away. I swear when i looked back I saw a tear roll down Freddie's cheek. That hurt to see. I walked back home and got all of my clothes and stuff packed and went to the airport. "Amanda I am scared what if I don't like The family."

"Sam don't worry. You are loveable." I smiled.

"What if they find me aggrsive."

"You are not aggresive if you ask me you are sensative."

"um.. Amanda i have changed." A really tall guy pushed me out of the way knocked him down and pulled his leg back until the sucirity gards got me off of him. "That should teach you about pushing me out of the way." I yelled at him. He was scared.

"Wow Sam when you said you changed you ment it." Amanda said. I nodded.

"Sam come on we are going to miss the plane." Mom said. We where about to get on the plane then I heard some one call my name.

"Sam!" I turned and saw Carly.

"Carly!" She gave me a teddy bear. I smiled. I looked at it and hugged Carly. "I am going to miss you."

"And this is so you never forget about me of Freddie."

"Why would i want to remember Freddie?"

"Because he bought this and told me to give it to you. He was afraid you wouldn't take it." I smiled.

"Tell him thank you for me." I hugged Carly. "I'll miss you. Tell Spencer not to be so weird while i am gone. Tell Freddie not to be a dork until I get back."

"Okay bye."

"Sam there going to close the gates." Amanda said.

"Okay Amanda. Carly i will call you tomorrow." She waved and started crying. I was getting choked up to. We got on the plane and then we took off. I fell asleep and had a strange dream.

(IN THE DREAM)

"He Carly i am back." I said going in to the shay home. I gasped. Freddie was Kissing Valerie.

"Freddie why are you kissing this moth."

"Don't talk about my girlfriend that way." I was confused. Then Carly came in and had a total melt down.

"OMG Carly are you alright?"

"No i need my drugs."

"What drugs?"

"Pot." My eyes where wide. I started crying. I man I love was kissing the girl that tried to mess with iCarly, and my sweet all the guys love me i can't do anything wrong best friend was doing drugs.

"Spencer. Where is Spencer?"

"He went to his male strip club job thingy." Freddie said.

"And your mom?"

"I don't know she like got all mad at me because I talked back to her after you left so she disowned me."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO." I screamed.

(END OF DREAM)

I was shaken awake by Amanda. I looked around and alot of people were looking at me. I giggled. "Sorry." I said. I barrowed Amanda's iPod, and listened to her song. There was a song on there that I haven't heard since I moved away. "OMG you have high school never ends." I asked.

"It was something to rememeber you by." I turned it on. I listened to it and alot of memories flowed back in to my head. The Dance we made up to it. The day my dad died. They day I moved to seattle. I was listening to thing through practiley my whole life. I haven't listened to it since I left for Seattle. A tear ran down my cheek.

Then we finally got to Malibu. I walked out of the plane then the airport. We got in a taxi, and went to a really nice beach house. I knocked on the door and and a hott guy opened the door. He had black hair baggie clothes and brown eyes.


	3. iMove away part 3

"Hi you must be Miley's new little sister. I am Oliver Oken Miley best guy friend."

"Oliver go away or your going to scare her off." A girl came to the door she had brown wavy hair. Hey Sam right?" I nodded. "Hey i'm Miley." I shook her hand, and smiled. I walked in and the inside was big. There was a blonde girl she and she had a nice black tank top and white shorts and a pair of flip flops on she had a skatebored in her right hand. Then a blonde haired guy came down the stairs, and ran out the door so I went out the door also. He went to greet my mom.

"Just a second Jackson." My mom said. I went to see why she was fighting with the taxi guy. "You almost ran over my foot." My mom sreamed.

"Mom let me handle it." I took him down. The blonde haired guy and Oliver got my off of him and took me in the house. "Let go of me i am not five. i am fourteen." They chucked. I glared.

"Don't mind them. That is Jackson you new brother." Miley said.

"I am Lilly." The Blonde girl said.

"Whoa Nice bored." I took it and started rideing it and doing tricks.

"Whoa Lilly looks like you have some compatition." Oliver said. She glared at him. He put his arm around her waist. "i mean I love you hunny." He said. she smiled. I wish Freddie would do that to me.

"So tell us about your self." Miley said.

"Well my name is Samantha Katlin Puckett. You call me Samantha I will pound you." They all had fear in there eyes. "Anyway I do a web show with my best friend Carly and my cr- friend Freddie."

"You do iCarly?" Miley asked.

"I love iCarly it is so funny." I smiled.

"Thanks. Anyway I love to skatebored make fun of Freddie make iCarly write songs and play guitar." Lilly raised her eye brows.

"Play a song for us please." Miley asked.

"No no thanks. I am not that good. I wish I was as good as Hannah montana but I am not." Miley had a huge smile on her face.

"If I can get you tickets and backstage passes to one of hannah's concerts will you play a song?" I nodded excitedly. "Play. I will go get a guitar." Miley ran up the stairs and came back down in just a few seconds. I started playing.

"Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin' on my little heartstrings

Got me all tied up in knots

Anytime I see your face

Oh it brings out It brings out the girl in me.

Don't know just how ya did itya got me real good

Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could

But you don't even notice Boy, I wish you would

I can't help myself I can't help but smile

Everytime I see your face And we've never met

I bet you don't know my name

Am I out of my mind I think that I might be goin' crazy

'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away

I think you might be close to perfect

Girls you know what I mean. He's got a face straight out of a magazine

Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream

Oh Oh Oh

I can't help myself. Now my secret's out

I can't help but smile Everytime I see your face

And we've never met I bet you don't know my name

Am I outta my mind I think that I might be goin' crazy

'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away

I wish you were mine all mine Mine all mine

I wish you were mine all mine I wish you were mine

I can't help but smile

Everytime I see your face

And we've never met I bet you don't know my name

Am I outta my mind I think that I might be goin' crazy

'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away"

Lilly's jaw dropped and Miley stood up and took the guitar and put the guitar away. "You know maybe I can talk to Hannah and get you on stage with her. " Miley said.

"No no I have stage fright."

"But you are a big Internet star."

"Yea but i don't do comety infront of an audiance."

"Okay fine." Miley caved. "Who wants to got the beach?" She asked.

"I don't have a swim suite." I said.

"No problem Lilly and i will take you to the mall get you some and maybe talk girly." She looked at Oliver and Jackson.

"I am going to stay here and watch tv.

Before they get go to the mall

Carly:Hello

Sam: Carly these people are nice but they keep asking if I like Freddie.

Carly: Okay well do you.

Sam: Turn the off speaker.

Carly: It isn't on.

Carly turned it off

Sam: Okay yea. I love him from the bottom of my heart. I love him I wish he loved me back. You tell freddie I will hurt you so bad.

Freddie: Hey Sam how is Malibu.

Sam: Carly!!!!!!!

Freddie: Carly and Spencer left. So do you love me?

Sam: No! OH i have to got Miley and Lilly are taking my bikini shopping bye Freddork.

They hung up the phone

'Its tarriable what I am doing to him.' I thoguht.

Back In Seattle

Freddie sat on the chair in the shay 's living room. He was really upset. "Freddie whats wrong?" Carly asked.

"Sam left and I wasn't able to tell her..."

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her I...lover her."

"Well call her up." Then the phone rang. It was Sam. "Wow now that's freaky."

The Phone Call

Carly put it on Speaker

Carly:Hello

Sam: Carly these people are nice

Carly: Okay well. I have a question. do you love Freddie?

Sam: Turn the off speaker.

Carly: It isn't on.

Carly turned it off

Sam: Okay yea. I love him from the bottom of my heart. I love him I wish he loved me back. You tell Feddie I will hurt you so bad.

Freddie: Hey Sam how is Malibu.

Sam: Carly!!!!!!!

Freddie: Carly and Spencer left. So do you love me?

Sam: No! OH i have to got Miley and Lilly are taking my bikini shopping bye Freddork.

They hung up the phone

He pictured her in a bikini. 'Okay I am turning in to a stalker' He thought. He walked in his aprtment.

Back at the Mall

"So Sam?" Miley said. "Tell us about you and Freddie."

"What the dork? The only reason I hang out with him is because of Carly. Even if I did like him he is to wrapped up in Carly that he wouldn't notice me." I said.

"What if he told you he loved you."

"I would laugh in his face."

"That is really mean." Miley said.

"Yea I know but after what Jonah did to me I don't want another boyfriend. I am afraid of getting hurt. So unless he can show me that he can be a trustworthy boyfriend I will not date him, or anyone." They nodded.

"So you do love him." Lilly sceamed.

"Yea now don't do that."

"Eep!" Lilly screached.

"Don't!" I yelled. I looked at a cute bikini. "I love this one. What do you think?" I showed them. It was Black with pink Skull and Cross bones.

"I love it." Lilly said. "Now will Freddie love it?" I looked at her. and Miley looked at her and slapped her own forehead.

"What do you mean will Freddie love it?" I asked while glaring.

"Nothing." Lilly said. I grabbed her by the coller. "We were getting you a bathing sute so that we could get you together with Freddie. It was all Carly's idea."

"Lilly!" Miley screamed.

"I didn't want Sam hurting me."

"You want me and Freddie together so bad. Okay." i called Freddie.

Freddie:Hello

Sam: I love you and wrote you two songs.

Then I hung up. "Happy?" Grabbed the bathing sute. "Ugg." I went back. "I need money from other people." Miley gave me money bought the sute and got changed in to it and went to the beach. I got on the beach and there was a really short guy with black hair behind the counter. He had lame attemps on flirting.

"Hey Baby." He said.

"Excuse me. I wont be talked to in that way." Then Jackson came up behind me.

"He can talk to you that unless you want me to lose my job. Oh and Sam that is Rico my boss."

"Well Jackson my mom might have got married your Dad, but the way I see it you will never be anything to me but and annoying stepbrother." I walked away. Then Miley and Lilly came running up to me. "What?!" I yelled at them.

"I got a call from Carly that she will be here in about an hour."

"Okay." I said. I walked by the ocean and just sat there. then about an hour later I hear Carly call my name. I turn around and there was Freddie and Carly. "Oh no Freddie." I sighed. I got up to give Carly a hug. I hugged her then Oliver walked by me and starred. Lilly pushedhim. i giggled. "Just sec." i said they nodded. Oliver keep you eyes on you girlfriend." He nodded then ran in to tree. I giggled again. "I told you." Carly went to help Lilly get him up. Then Rico came up to me and looked at my butt. I grabbed him and tossed him behind the counter. "Jackson can your keep you boss away from my butt." He nodded. Miley came by with a guy that I never met. He brownish hair that he spiked in the front. He was a good looking guy.

"This is Jake Ryan my boyfriend. Jake this is Sam Puckett my step sister."

"Aww." He said as he patted my head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Freddie said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"This is why." I said. I tackled him Freddie and Oliver got me off. "You know Oliver if I did think you were funny and if I didn't love Freddie then you wouldn't have been able to get me off of him." My eyes widened, and i ran. I heard Freddie call my name but i kept running. I ran up to my room and shut the door.

.


	4. iMove away part 4

Freddie's P.O.V

Went she said she loved me then ran off I chased her. She ran into what I am guessing to be her house. I ran in there. I saw a guy. "Sam where is she?" I asked out of breath.

"I am Robbie i am her soon to be stepdad. She know no boys alowed in her room."

"Robbie I know Freddie personlly he won't do anything." Mrs. puckett said.

"Okay you can go up." Robbie said.

"Thank you." I ran up. I knocked on a door that said 'Sam's Room Don't Come In.' "Sam?" I knocked. I heard sobs and opened the door. She was on her bed head in her pillow. In that hot swim sute. "Sam." I said coming in. She looked up and looked like she was crying. "Sam what is wrong?"

"I practicly yelled to everyone my deepest secret, not only that but you now about it." I lifted her head with my finger.

"Who said I didn't like it." She looked confused. I kissed her.

Home Imporovement Lover's POV

'I felt the sparks and saw the fire works.' They thought at the same time. 'Her lips were soft and tasted like charries. Her favorite fruits.' He thought.

'His lips are soft and warm. I have been waiting five years for'

"Wow." They said together. They walked down to the beach hand in hand. When they got there. Carly was sitting there talking to Jackson. Spencer walk over and there and threatened Jackson.

Sam's P.O.V

I ran to Spencer. "Spence stop threataning my brother." I looked at Rico. "Oh but please threaten rico." I smiled.

"That is real nice." Rico said then slapped my butt,

"Yea you know you just hit my butt with my boyfriend standing right there." He turned and there was Freddie with steam coming out of his ears. He tossed Rico down by the beach. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the beach, and just talked. Then Miley came down and sat next us with Jake.

"Hey want some company?" Miley asked.

"No, But you know Miley I could always use some girl talk time." Freddie got up.

"I'm out of here." He said.

"I'm with you dude." Jake said as he left.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to watch Freddie walk away." I giggled. Miley smiled.

"I got an idea."

"What?"

"I will be right back." I shrugged, then Carly came over.

"Hey Carls." She was in a pretty pink and purple bikini.

"Miley said to get a swim sute on, and since i had one on I just took my clothes off. I felt Jackson's eyes starring at me. It was funny." I smiled. Freddie came back with Jake. Jake walked off while Freddie sat next to me.

"Yo Freddie." I said. He kissed my cheek.

"Hey Sam. Whats up Carly."

"Hey Freddie. Not much."

"If you call hitting on my older brother nothing then yea nothen." I chuckled.

"Hey! Sam." Carly blushed. Miley came back with Lilly. Miley was in a green bathing sute with cute bunnies on them, and Lilly was in a blue with black spots bathing sute.

"Jackson, Jake Freddie and Oliver come here." Miley deamanded. They came over. We went by the ocean. Miley gave us a look that said 'push on three.' then she said three and all four guys went flying in the water. We laughed as they came out of the water. Freddie stood up then fell again. I giggled.

"Sam!" I heard a girl call my name. 'Oh no." I thought as i turned around.

"Melanie." I hugged her.

"Who is she?" Miley asked.

"She is my twin sister."

"Oh." She said. i nodded.

"Hey Freddie, Carly..._Sam_." Melanie said.

"Hey Freddie, Spencer we have to leave in ten minutes to get ready to leave tomorrow." Carly informed.

"Already?" I wined. I wrapped my arms around Freddie. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and have me a hug.

"I love you." He wisptered im my ear. It sent shivers up my spine.

"I love you too." I kissed his lips.

"Sam come on lets hang out." Melanie said. I rolled my eyes.

"No I am tired." I walked back home. I turned around just in time to see Freddie and Melanie kiss. I ran back home. i heard Freddie call my name but i didn't listen.

"Mom i am going to Amanda's."

"Okay sweetie." Cathie said. I went to Amanda's house and cried to her.

Freddie's POV

When Melanie kissed me a wave of emotion hit me, Fear, anger and alot more emotions. I hope Sam didn't see that. I saw she turned around and ran. I ran after her. I got to her house and asked where she was. They told me and the address. I ran there a girl opened the door.

"Hey are you Freddie?"

"Yea?" She slapped me then shut the door. i saw a ladder and grabbed it then went to the backyard. I saw a window and I saw Sam in it just dancing around and playing. I took the ladder put it up to the closed window. i climbed the ladder then knocked on the window. Sam opened the window.

"Freddie what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to explaine to you what happed between Melanie and i."

"Okay talk."

"When you left she kissed me. I love her like a friend. I love you with all my heart. I am so sorry."

"Look I don't have time for this." She closed the window I fell back luckly I fell on the tramaline.

I got off and went back to the Stwert/Puckett home. I got all of my bags and walked to the air port. I just sat there at about ten I fell asleep. I was shaken awake, "Freddie wake up." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and Sam was with Carly and Spencer.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yea. Melanie is at home. Come on I have an Idea on how to trick her. Come on." Sam said.

"I have poseponed the plaine until we are done." Carly said. I hugged Sam. We went back to the beach house. Melanie was there.

"We just wanted to say bye before we leave." Carly said. We left but I ran to the beach and hid behind a rock and Carly hid behind the bush. The plan was working perfectly. The girl were arguing. then just like we planed Melanie tossed Sam in the water. Sam floted to the top and kept he face down in the water.

"Oh my god. I killed my sister." She ran to Sam's side and flipped her over. Sam held her breath. Melanie panicked, and ran.

"Sam come on. She is gone." Sam got up. She dried off and got her ragular clothes on. We got back to the house and Carly and Spencer was already there. She was explaining everything she did.

"Yo peoples." Sam said as we walked in holding hands.

"Wait Sam your alive I killed you by accadent. How are you here?"

"I am very much alive. Freddie and I were at the mall."

"You have to believe me." I smlied

One...two...three I counted on my fingers.

"Gotch ya." Spencer Sam Carly and I yelled

"What?" Melanie said.

"You thought you killed me. That is what you get for kissing my boyfriend." Sam smiled.

"Carly we have to go. Freddie come on." Spencer said.

"Fine." We Said. I hugged Sam, Carly hugged Sam after me.

"Bye Carly and Freddie." Sam said.

"Sam stay out of trouble." Spencer said.

"Spencer you know me better than that."

"Yea your right. Bye kiddo." Spencer hugged Sam. We left.

Sam's P.O.V.

Melanie was glaring at me. "What?" I asked.

"I thought i klled you, but it was accualy a prank."

"No payback." I started walking away. Melanie grabbed me and turned me around. She tried to punch me but I ducked. "Oh really you want to punch me. How about the fact that I was standing right next to you the day you found out that you got pregnet. i was there wen you where telling everyone. I was there when your boyfriend broke up with you because you got pregnet. I wanted to punch you all those times but you know what I didn't because you are my sister. You know what get out of here. I don't want to see you right now." She left


End file.
